creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tissues
Tissues A long time ago, when I was only seven. I had visual and very very, harmful nightmares. Not just harmful in the physical sense, but also to my mental state. I don't remember a lot of the details of my nightmares but I do remember this. When I would run through the forest, I would hear sobbing of a young woman. No older than my sister, who was only sixteen at the time. Then one night I had an experience that wouldn't leave me until I died of old age or more complicated manners... I was sitting in the family room the night of June 17th, 1962. My eyes didn't seem to want to stay open, even my legs were aching from little leagues today. I panned over to my right side, seeing that my older sister, Julie, was passed out on the couch. She was supposed to be watching me because mum and dad were out on a date night. She was intoxicated, by the looks of the rum clenched in her right palm. I stood up slowly, rubbing my eyes with clenched fists as I walked over towards the old black and white T.V. Switching off the T.V I walked up the stairs towards my room, it was Saturday so I had stayed up till 11:38, very late for me. As I reached the third step till the hallway. I came across a crumpled tissue, I immediately thought sister had been blowing her nose, or mummy and daddy were home. I started more faster down the hallway, picking up the tissues. If mummy or daddy didn't do it, sister would blame it on me and then I would get grounded. I noticed that the tissue trail didn't lead to sissy's room, but to mine. I was obligated to be slightly confused as I entered my doorway. A slight sobbing sound occurred to me as I picked up the last tissue. I looked where the last tissue had been, at my closet door. Mum always had told me to stay away from my closet or the mean lady would get me. I never thought she was mean, in fact she was always sad and wanted me to play with her. I looked at the door handle, then I heard a soft whisper. "Give me key, I give you play time." Her voice cracked, and I backed away. "Okay." I said my hands quivering as I started down the stairs, I ran towards my sister and gave her a nudge. "Sis, Sis! The lady in the closet said if I gave her the key she would play with me! Do you know where it is?" I asked, my hopes rising in me. My sister blinked her eyes open, in the half awake-half asleep state, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a shiny silver key. "Here, take it rug rat." She said, her voice slobbery as she threw her head back onto the couch and started snoring. I grabbed the key then ran back upstairs, pulling my door shut. I put the key by the door and long grimy finger nails came out of the hole and swallowed up the key like a black hole. Suddenly, I heard a click noise and the door started to slowly open. A black figure in a grimy prom dress looked at me. She, it was so disturbing. Not even human like, so, so disturbing, Her eyes... I mean the black gaping holes that were her eyes should have been were empty. Dripping black liquid, terrified, I fell back. Paralyzed at her, there was a frown carved on her face and she had a sash that said, "Prom Queen." She looked at me, cocking her head, "Do you want to play?" I stared at her, my eyes so wide I feared my skin might rip, "No, no, no, not any more." I started sliding back, my back hit a wall and she reached out to me, her long slimy black finger nails touched my white skin. Then she showed black long uncared for teeth the said, "Well I am hungry, I need dinner." She came at me. A few years later I never really talked about it again, it was so disturbing. I see her every once in a while thought. Oh god, I have to go I hear footsteps. Category:Beings